


The Doctor's Art

by PerryPurpleFingers



Series: Egoween 2018 [1]
Category: Henrik Von Schneeplestein - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gore, Serial Killer, Tumblr Prompt, egoween, halloween Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: “The feeling of blood dripping down his skin should have scared him, but he couldn’t help the smile that he felt.”





	The Doctor's Art

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 1 for a Egoween challenge on tumblr.

The clock chimes the midnight hour. The solemn ticks and tocks are accompanied with the occasional; clatter of metallic instruments. Objects throughout the room are cloaked in a somber, yellow lighting. The steady beating of the patient’s heart pulsates through the air.

Oh how you should have seen it! The crafty work of the good and gracious doctor. The cutting of the tender flesh as the record spun the works of Vivaldi was elegant and refined. How skillful was his precision. How slowly ran the blood.

The body, poor soul, laid motionless on the table. The pale palms and sealed eyelids gave testament of the soulless cadaver. Majesty rings clear and sound of the work of the good doctor. The beating heart is yet to cease, but the good doctor presses on. His eyes, they glow with anxious anticipation. His steady paced breathing, moving the stale, rancid air.

Snipping with shears across the thin tissue, a hand glides over its canvas. 

Snip! Snip! Snip!

Paint! Master, paint!

The crimson hues and flowing strokes illustrate the artist’s craft. Shades of rustic red coat the metal brushes. The artist works late into the night, perfecting his technique. Fluid motions and delicate pressure of the tool toil in tandem to form the cherry picture.  
A final slash and the scene is whole. The easel presents its humble artwork. Bones, muscles, and arteries glisten in the humble spotlight. The doctor analyzes his noble piece. “Not quite yet!” He rolls his creation into his gallery and fetches a new, clean canvas. The pulsing body sat, plump and warm. Ripe.

Each layer of fresh skin peels away smoothly and cleanly. Rising and falling, the chest remains stable. The fruit is prepared, and time to make the first decision arrives. A good doctor knows the most efficient tool to use. The sharper, the better as the well-earned chef teaches.

The cut is short and neat. Juices of the fruit pour outward, thick and bold. Down the pulp, the blade swims. The scent! How it filled the room. The aroma of a still living body sends invigorating shudders through the doctor’s body. This is the pinnacle! This is the reward! Deeper and deeper the scalpel dives, opening new and unexplored nutrients. Rivers and streams of ruby fluid spew from the opened crevice in the body. The visceral pasta overflows from its fleshy casing. The heart, beating rapidly, unleashes spouts of burgundy wine.

Faster and faster! Up and down! The flurry of blades and blood fill decorate the walls. More and more! The untamed vigor inside the doctor’s soul slashes and pierces the body beneath. The bowels and tissues fling about with reckless abandon. Nothing was safe from the doctor’s passion. Mangled and minced, the body’s life was strewn about the chamber. Everything grows still, yet the emotions fly wild and chaotic.

The feeling of blood trailing down his face and over his teeth should terrify him, but the doctor’s maniacal grin can never be helped.

“I am the good doctor!”

“Good… Doctor.”

“Henrik?”

“Who?”


End file.
